the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
808-Broadway
|Image= Alienist-Caps-1x10-58-Roosevelt-Sara-Moore.jpg |Type= Saloon (formerly) Headquarters |Region= New York, USA |Inhabitants= Sara Howard John Schuyler Moore Lucius Isaacson Marcus Isaacson |First appearance= Requiem |Last appearance= TBA }} , East Village of New York City, is the address of a former saloon and the new headquarters where Miss Sara Howard, John Moore and Detective Sergeants Marcus and Lucius Isaacson meet to continue their investigations. Description 808 Broadway, East Village of New York City, is the address of the new headquarters where Miss Sara Howard, John Schuyler Moore and Detective Sergeants Marcus and Lucius Isaacson meet to continue their investigation after Mary Palmer's murder forced Dr. Laszlo Kreizler to retire from the investigations. It used to be a saloon before the Commissioner's Sunday Licensing Laws put it out of business. Story Following the death of Mary Palmer and Dr. Kreizler leaving the investigations, the team found themselves without a headquarters. Miss Sara Howard took matters into her own hands, occupying the building on 800-Broadway. It didn't take long before John Schuyler Moore and the Detective Sergeants Marcus and Lucius Isaacson were accustomed to the new location, with Sara Howard stepping into Dr. Kreizler steps as head of the investigation. It was precisely here that they managed to connect important pieces and coming to the conclusion that Japheth Dury had changed his name to John Beecham, taking the surname of his rapist in a sort of deviated coping mechanism to vent his crimes. Miss Howard was attacked by Connor at the door as she prepared to close the office in the evening. He threatened the woman to stop the investigation if she didn't want to be raped in a dark corner when she least expected it, but Miss Howard was not intimidated by such threats. Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt visited the new headquarters to support the team, especially in a dark time when one of the potential victims was close to John Moore. The illustrator blamed himself for failing to warn Joseph, a young prostitute who had given Moore valuable information from the underbelly. Miss Howard tried to console him, but Moore misunderstood her intentions and kissed her. The team later spent days in the office reading and analysing clues on their suspect, being able to track his past addresses and current lair. Detective Isaacson worked their brain out in an attempt to pinpoint each potential location of the next murder. Using Miss Howard deductions on the qualities required by the place of the other crimes — height, proximity to water and abandoned building, and the discovery of Dr. Kreizler that every murder was committed on important holidays of the Christian calendar, the team managed to list a fair amount of possible ones. Gallery |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x09-25-808 Broadway Bar.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-26-Sara Isaacsons.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-29-Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-30-Sara Chalkboard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-34-Headquarters Group.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-75-808 Broadway.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-79-Miss Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-78-Sara and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-124-808 Broadway Bar and Inn.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-126-Moore and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-127-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-128-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-129-John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-130-Sara and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-23-Moore Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-24-Moore-Sara-Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-28-Roosevelt-Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-43-Sara-Headquarters.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-57-Books.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-58-Roosevelt-Sara-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-79-Sara-Headquarters Entrance.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-85-Sara Headquarters Street.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= Alienist-BTS-94-Kreizler-Headquarters-808-Broadway.jpg Notes * The 808 Broadway headquarters is introduced in Part I, Chapter 12 of Caleb Carr's novel. *In the novel, it was Dr. Kreizler who chose the 808-Broadway early on during the investigation, and it was used as such for the entire story. External Links * The Renwick Building, 808 Broadway References Category:Organizations Category:Locations (The Alienist)